


the least i can do

by drilblue



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Other, percy sucks danchous' gotdamn toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drilblue/pseuds/drilblue
Summary: percyval gives a very special foot massa ge to his favoritee vassal





	the least i can do

With a groan, you plop down onto your bed in your respective room, extremely weary and worn from the week’s events. This Unite and Fight had been rougher than all the rest-- Even with everyone on the Grandcypher singing cheers and praises before the tournament had begun; by the end, all of your hopes were crushed-- dashed by stronger skyfarers that seemed to show up from god-knows-where. Even Yuel, who usually had a skip in her step and a contagious laugh, looked a little rough on the edges as she waved good night on the last day of finals. It leaves you a little disappointed-- of course, not in your crew, but yourself: if only you could’ve done more. If only you could’ve been stronger.

You pull off your boots and socks, lazily so. You’re too tired to think about it-- Might as well just sleep it off.

But there’s a knock on your door and the light pours in as it opens-- before you could even answer-- and a disheveled-looking Percival peers down at you. You should’ve expected as much: Royalty doesn’t wait for someone to let them come in. There wasn’t really any reason to refuse him; and he was a big help during the battles this week, so you straighten up your back and meet his gaze. Even if you weren’t in the best of moods, as captain, you wanted to help as much as you could-- Percival wasn’t an exception. You ask what’s wrong.

“Relax. I’m not here to demand anything of you. Not now, at least.” his voice is softer than usual; and he finally breaks your little staring contest to shut the door behind him and take a seat on the chair nearby.

“I’m only here to congratulate you on your hard work. As always, my estimation of you is right. Only a fool like you would charge in for a fight in the elements that you aren’t prepared in.” he mutters, leaning forward and sighing softly. You think he’s trying to sound sincere-- but was it possible that the fiery redhead sounded even the tiniest bit worried? There’s a hint of it in his voice, and it’s a first for you-- You spout out the usual: You just wanted to help.

He smiles, just a little bit-- “Of course. That’s who you are, danchou.” he says, straightening up. “That’s why I’m offering-- to do something for you, this one time. Consider it a rare invitation for my vassal.”

You jokingly suggest a foot massage; it’s the only thing you can think of. You say it as a half-joke-- maybe breakfast in the morning would be more suitable anyway. That’s the next thing you’re about to say-- except you’re interrupted. He’s already moving.

“Hmph. Such a simple request? You make this much too easy,”

Ah-- was it just you, or was he a little too eager? Perhaps you’re just imagining it. He wasn’t wearing any armor as he did on the battlefield-- they were all too beaten up from the fight, anyway, so when his bare hands grab your feet; you’re actually surprised on how soft they are. Concentrated fingers massage the soles of your feet, slowly and methodically working their way up and down your feet. He doesn’t touch your toes.

“It’s the least I can do for my vassal. I can’t rule a country if I ignore simple tasks like this…” he mutters, staring down your feet with undivided attention. It’s almost a little awkward.

Before you can even process what he’s, his mouth is on your feet and all you can feel is the warm slick of his tongue as it circles around your pinky toe. He’s taking his mouth to your feet like he was born to do this: it sends a shiver down your spine. He looks up at you, taking in your reactions, grinning at the way you squirm at his undivided attention. You’re a little bit embarrassed-- but seeing Percival, a man who seemed to radiate elegance and nobility kneel down and suck on your toes so hungrily, is a sight that no one else in the skies will ever be able to see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank uyo for reading!! art by twitter user @gilgaymesh beautifol work
> 
> twitter.com/drilblue


End file.
